The Conquest Spirit
by The 4thEnthusiast
Summary: Accepting OC! When Zachary Pryce gets sent into the Past by a Soul Dew, he discovers an ancient power learned by his ancestors that has been lost in modern time. He then discovers that his lost father is connected to the past forcing him to rise the ranks, find his father, and somehow get back to his own time. Information inside
1. Shot by a Gem and Submition form

**Zachary's POV**

As I cut through the remaining warriors, only two pokemon appeared to oppose me. They were very skillful pokemon and would not go down with ease. The Ursaring charged at me knocking me to the floor. It brought up its hands into a fist and attempted to attack me. The hammer arm came down quick but I rolled away and kicked it in the gut. As I came up to the Ursaring the Gallade night slashed my back and left me in shock. The scene faded and the floor disappeared leaving a tiled one. Walls began to close around me and I began to think I was in heaven, or maybe purgatory. Desks rose from the ground and people flew into the seats.

_Shoot, I fell asleep in class again_

Ms. Auburn, an old hag that volunteered to teach this class was smacking me with her stick, the ones that professors have. "Since you obviously do not care about school Mr. Zachary Pryce… Tell me what the fastest known pokemon is."

I gave it a nice thought than replied, "I believe it is Deoxys." Of course she had to laugh at my answer. My ego couldn't really get much smaller.

"Your answer is Correct Mr. Pryce. However, Deoxys is known as a Pokemon of Legend and only is the fastest by harnessing the power of the Meteors. Does anybody know the Legend of Deoxys and the three Meteors? No? Well then, Deoxys was a special pokemon. He roamed space with his psychic abilities and was stuck in an endless battle against Rayquaza. Deoxys could not win the fight though, not without help. Deoxys was stuck fighting Rayquaza when the Jirachi Meteor appeared and Deoxys was able to escape. Deoxys roamed space and eventually found three Meteors flying around the Sun. When Deoxys touched them, he had morphed into new spectacular forms that had specialized in a different category. The first meteor was small and incredibly fast. It was able to revolve around the sun much faster than the others. That meteor changed him into a Speedy Pokemon, the fastest of them all. The second meteor was large and destroyed anything that opposed it. That meteor changed Deoxys into a powerful pokemon that destroyed things like the meteor did. The last meteor was average sized but was incredibly dense. It could be attacked countless times but would not be destroyed. That meteor changed him into an indestructible pokemon that blocked attacks with its shield. When Rayquaza found Deoxys again, Deoxys used the power of large meteor to fend him off, it used the dense one to survive the attacks of Rayquaza, and lastly it used the fast meteor to avoid encountering Rayquaza again."

The room became silent afterwards. "Fascinating isn't it class." Then the bell rang. Thank goodness class was over.

I walked out of my junior class with my friend Aaron. We had an interesting conversation going on while we stopped by our lockers. "What would it be like to be Deoxys anyways?" I asked.

"I have no idea Zachary. I'd prefer to be Rayquaza anyways." He replied.  
"Not happening Aaron, though it would be cool to actually have the powers of pokemon." I said.

"It's not happening either"

When I got home my Poochyena, Canus, began to lick me and knocked me to the ground. My little sister, Leah, came over and helped me up. "Zachary, is that you?" my mother asked. She came out from the kitchen and began petting Canus. "Honey can you take Canus out for a walk again? He's been clawing at my furniture again."

"Sure Mom."

Like usual, I could not say no. Ever since our dad was claimed missing for three years, I had a hard time doing so and the fact I have a hard time saying it to people.

Leah and I quickly got Canus up and leashed and I began walking to Soul Park. The Park consists of three main Parts. The left side of the park was mainly for the playgrounds and Children. The right flank was for relaxation and appreciating natural beauty. The center of the entire park was a shrine for a Soul Dew. Supposedly, after a Latios saved our town from a tornado it laid there and transformed into the precious gem. Canus and I usually stay in the right side of the park and have never seen it though.

As I walked through the wooden arches and passed by the cherry blossom trees, Canus was becoming incredibly more hyper. Humans and Pokemon passed by one by one and then Canus froze. His little pink nose rose and he turned the opposite direction.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked. Canus didn't respond, instead he dragged me half way across the park until we reached a gate. Canus began walking. I realized we were at the Shrine of the Soul Dew. White pillars were placed in front of the small shrine, each one streaked with blue and spots of red. I got up and began walking to the shrine. Two statues guarded it. One was a Flygon and the other was a Salamance. I began looking at the Soul Dew. It was beautiful; the sun gleamed through it perfectly. It was deep cerulean and was misty inside. The beauty though was a single red tear at the center of the Dew. It seemed ruby yet metal. I walked up to the Soul Dew and attempted to touch it. When my fingers were placed on the gem, I felt heavy. Suddenly, I was transported into a place pitch black. The two statues remained. They turned towards me in anger and began to charge up some special beam. When the beam hit me the scene was completely different. The grass was now tinted with olive. In the horizon, pagodas were everywhere. Pink trees surrounded the area and rivers flowed around me. It took me a while but I was beginning to understand.

"Canus, I don't think we're in Hoenn anymore."

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter. Strangely, the chapter was exactly 1,000 words _(Not including Zachary's POV. _I'm real excited for this story. It took a while but I think I was beginning to find a way to make this story good. I was going to base it off of Pokemon Conquest but still make it different. The time period is Feudal Japan and Medieval England and you could submit characters; how great is that? Like the game, there will be seventeen kingdoms based off of the types of pokemon plus one for the Kingdom Zachary's in right now. The story is different because the characters will have a pokemon spirit giving them four attacks of that pokemon and their ability. So here it is: _(I recommend everyone look at the bottom first though)_

* * *

This form is for the job of companion. I'll only accept three members of the same or older age and one that's around 7 or 8.

Full Name:_self-explanatory_

Nicknames: _self-explanatory_

Age: _self-explanatory_

Gender: _self-explanatory_

Hometown_: Where did they come from? Choices are at the bottom_

Weapon of Choice: _Please include a main weapon and a secondary one._

Pokemon Spirit: _Please include 4 attacks and Ability. Also include when and how they attack_

Looks: _Just general features like hair, skin, body, and eyes._

Outfit: _Please make them old fashioned._

Background: _Please make them original and having to relate to this time period. Please do not put he was hit by a car because cars were not invented yet._

Family: _Just give their name, age, occupation, and simple personality._

Personality:_ Please make it detailed and not like ex: Cool, Funny, Mean. You should understand_

Status in life:_ This is like their social status and their family job or something like that. Just saying but only one of the companions is going to be rich. He/she will come from a family of nobles or something, just not prince or princess._

Pokemon:_ I'll only let you have two pokemon. Pokeballs have not been invented so your pokemon could leave you, die, or betray you. This will not happen a lot. Nothing too long here._

Species-Nickname-Ability-Gender

Moves: _Self-explanatory_

Strategy: _How would they use their attacks? Do they use combos? Be creative as possible._

Behavior: _How do they act with their trainers? Others?_

Obtained How:_ Put a short history on how they met and they decided to follow you character._

Species-Nickname-Ability-Gender

Moves:_ Self-explanatory_

Strategy: _How would they use their attacks? Do they use combos? Be creative as possible._

Behavior: _How do they act with their trainers? Others?_

Obtained How:_ Put a short history on how they met and they decided to follow you character._

Relationships: _Paired up or not._

* * *

This form is for the role of Warlords and Advisers. There will be 17 warlords and about 20 advisers because some prefer two have 2. I have already made one character for one of the Warlords so there are seventeen now. Here it is:

Full Name: _self-explanatory_

Age: _Will accept ages from 14-30_

Gender: _Warlords_ w_ill mostly be men because back then they were sexist. Advisers could be anything_

Kingdom: _What Kingdom do they Rule/Advise? Choices are at the bottom._

Weapon of Choice: _Please include a main weapon and a secondary one._

Pokemon Spirit: _Please include 4 attacks and Ability. Also include when and how they attack_

Looks: _Just general features like hair, skin, body, and eyes._

Outfit: _Please make them old fashioned and rich looking at the same time. Please make it fit in with their Kingdom_

Background: _Please make them original and having to relate to this time period._

Family: _Just give their name, age, occupation, and simple personality._

Personality:_ Please make it detailed and not like ex: Cool, Funny, Mean. You should understand_

Status in life: _Please tell me their job in the high court. Are they King/Queen, Prince/Princess, or Adviser/ Guard/ Famous? _

Pokemon: _Warlords can have three pokemon and the others can have two_

Species-Nickname-Ability-Gender

Moves: _Self-explanatory_

Strategy: _How would they use their attacks? Do they use combos? Be creative as possible._

Behavior: _How do they act with their trainers, others?_

Obtained How:_ Put a short history on how they met and they decided to follow you character._

Species-Nickname-Ability-Gender

Moves:_ Self-explanatory_

Strategy: _How would they use their attacks? Do they use combos? Be creative as possible._

Behavior: _How do they act with their trainers, others?_

Obtained How:_ Put a short history on how they met and they decided to follow you character._

Copy and Paste the Pokemon Form if you're a warlord for 1 more pokemon.

* * *

The kingdoms go like this:

Name – What it would be like in the real world – Type – If the warlord role is open – Adviser role/s

The 18 kingdoms are:

Arvia – Japanese like – All types – Vacant – Open

Geyseron – Japanese like – Water – Vacant – Open

Scorperia – Japanese like – Poison – Vacant – Open

Pyrona – Japanese like – Fire –Vacant – Open

Simplain – Chinese like – Normal – Vacant – Open – Open

Ivybloom – Chinese like – Grass – Vacant – Open

Carbonoar – Chinese like – Steel – **Taken** – Open – Open

Adreline – Chinese like – Fighting –Vacant – Open

Insaria – Chinese like – Bug – Vacant – Open

Kinesis – Indian like – Psychic – Vacant – Open

Blackfoot – Indian like – Dark – Vacant – Open

Horroria – Indian like – Ghost – Vacant – Open

Gaia –Middle Eastern like – Ground – Vacant – Open

Paletric – British like – Electric – Vacant – Open

Bouldoria – British like – Rock – Vacant – Open

Aerona – British like – Flying – Vacant – Open

Aritica – British like – Ice – Vacant – Open

Mythmus – British like – Dragon – Vacant – Open

* * *

**I do not need all of these slots filled to start so you could still read while sending characters. If I do not accept your character I will probably use them in like a side quest. They will probably appear in one or two chapters. The kingdoms appear as they would in the story so if you start the roles near the top than the earlier you will see your character. The Steel Warlord is taken for special purposes and will have one adviser and have one guard**


	2. Bullied by Twelve Year Olds

**Well I finished the story and I am not the best author in the world but I can only get better. I usually foreshadow and I mentioned the plot near the end of the story so you'll just have to read it.**

* * *

_**Zachary's POV**_

I stood up on the grass of the Feudal Era and couldn't help but notice how breath-taking the view was here compared to the future. The grass was greener, the trees blew pink leaves all over the place, and there were no giant buildings anywhere.

Because I was commenting on the scenery, I didn't even notice that I was in the way of a stranger, I think.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" said the stranger while she was glancing at my wounds.

When I turned to see her face I blushed a bit when I noticed how pretty she was. "Uhh, yeah I think I'm fine." She then began circling around me. "Are you sure your fine? I saw you fall from the sky."

As she began to check me for injuries I was hit by an Aura Sphere in the face knocking me into a tree stump, the stranger was strangely unsurprised.

"Rio, Where are you?" She spoke.

A Lucario began to run to the Woman from the top of a house at an unbelievable pace. When the Lucario reached the Stranger, it began to bow. After some brief scolding by the Woman, she began to help me up.

"I do apologize for that. My Lucario is quite overprotective and will not let anybody close to me. By the way Rio, could you please get Clarissa some medicine while you get back to your home." She favored.

Rio the Lucario bowed again and left. "I am incredibly sorry for what happened with my Lucario. Oh, I believe I didn't introduce myself yet, for I am Addiena of the Sky family.

"Zach," I replied

"I saw you fall from the sky as I said earlier, and your clothing does not appear right or clean. If you do not mind, I'd like to get you some new clothing." She offered.

While my old clothing would be much more comfortable, I did need to tone down my outfit a little. "Sure, I guess."

She grinned, "Good, find this shop and tell them that I sent you, I hope to see you again." She then handed a thick piece of paper with the store name, _Arcane Tailors, _how mysterious. Addiena was already so far away and I was abandoned again. Since I didn't want to starve in the wilderness, I began to walk away.

**-Conquest-**

The town I was in was apparently called Caures, a large town in the kingdom of Arvia. The buildings were all old fashioned Japanese buildings. There was an apothecary office, a bonsai shop, an inn, and down the road, a fish market. With no knowledge of where to find the store, I began to visit some stores. Since apothecaries were doctors and were filled with knowledge, I decided to go there first.

"Hello Sir, what do you seek today?" the man asked

"Oh, nothing Mr. Apothecary sir, I just seek directions to the Arcane Tailors." I asked him. He didn't seem to know though. When I turned around, a young girl with a black and purple kimono was standing right there.

"Hiya," She said staring her deep and frightening green eyes at me. "I'm Twilight and I hear your looking for the Arcane Tailoring store. Well, I know the way and I'd love to take you there." She was smiling incredibly wide… it was scary.

"Sure Creepy Gir- 'its Twilight" She interrupted.

"Sure Twilight, I'm Zachary" I said in an annoyed tone.

Well Twilight grabbed my hand but we were soon interrupted by more 12 year-olds. There were three in total, all were short and all were nearly bald.

"Well well, if it isn't Twilight." The first boy said while shoving Twilight. I'm pretty positive that Twilight didn't like that. Since this was obviously going to end badly, I sneaked Canus out of his Pokeballs.

"Look Yukimaru, leave me alone. You know I could smash you like a grape." She said shoving him back.

"You couldn't even beat a crippled Rattata." He retorted. "But didn't she beat us the last ti-"  
"Stop talking Masanaka," he complained. "Fight us; see what we could do now." He taunted.

Each and every one of them began to go into battle stance. Their Pokemon came out from behind them: a Boldore, a Vigoroth, and a Whimsicott. Twilight's Banette fazed in front of her. "Ready?" The Boldore's horn glowed red. "**Canus: Sucker punch**" I yelled while pointing at the Boldore. Canus jumped up and punched the Boldore across his horn.

"Vigoroth, take on the boy, we've got the girl" screamed Yukimaru"

Yukimaru pulled out his Kamas and began slicing at Twilight. When It seemed Yukimaru was about to sink his blades into Twilight, she pulled out her purple Katana and blocked the two Kamas. While Yukimaru was hesitating, Twilight released dark purple energy from her blade and knocked Yukimaru to the ground.

Meanwhile, That Vigoroth was hacking its claws towards me and Canus. "Canus, I think you should act on your own on this one." Canus was dodging his attacks when she Whimsicott blew a gust at him and knocked him into a wall. Now I was forced to dodge all attacks thrown by the Pokemon. The Vigoroth swung his hand towards my face but I had ducked and Canus bit his hand. With the open opportunity, I had hit the Vigoroth in the chest with a side kick. It fell to the ground. The other two pokemon looked at me and attempted to avenge the Vigoroth. The Whimsicott began to cloak its team with cotton that flowed in a circle. Giant gem like beams began flowing through the cotton cloud. The beam was shot into my leg and knocked me to the ground. The Whimsicott released a massive wind that swirled around it until it was concentrated at a single point. Twilight's Banette appeared in front of the Whimsicott and made it lose control which released the crazy wind on itself and Boldore. The two were knocked out.

When the two underlings noticed that their leader and their pokemon were knocked out, they attempted to retaliate. Masanaka pulled out his whip while the other pulled out a hatchet.

"Enough of this!" said Twilight while she raised her arms. The two were frozen in place, along with their weapons. With a flick of her finger, Twilight sent the two through the sky.

"We're blasting off again?" they yelled while flying away.

I turned to Twilight in awe as she slowly set her hands down. In her eyes, there was a mystical green flame that flickered with each breath. When she snapped back to reality she seemed completely fine with what she had just done.

"Twi, what did you just do?" I asked.

She seemed confused, "I used my spirit. I can tell you're not from here."

Nervously, I began to follow Twilight again. When she reached a stopping point, I looked at the store. It was honestly massive and good looking, almost a castle. The inside of the store was amazing. It had a very regal feel.

"Hello, welcome to the Arcane Tailors, May I help you?" said the squeaky voice from behind the counter."

"Uh, Hi I'm here for clothing. Addiena sent me." I answered.

She then left the counter and into a room. "Connor, some guests need your help! Your sister told them to come." she screamed. "Shoot! Okay Rin, I'll be right there." A young black haired man walked out of the room and he came towards us. "So which one of you needs my help." He said while pointing at us. The moment he saw my outfit he took me to a fitting room on the second floor.

"Hey Kunoichi, you have a customer."

Kunoichi, the young tailor walked out from the small corner. "I hear you need new clothing"  
"Yeah, could you help me?" I asked.

"Of Course"

Kunoichi had a few extra people come in to help take my measurements and when they were finished. They brought out clothing, money as

I was now wearing a short white yukata, an undershirt, a green robe, a chest plate, a sash, and boots. I was able to keep my jeans but they threw away my shirt.

**-Conquest-**

It was getting dark out so Twi and I got separate rooms in the inn in town. I was rather having a rough day. I got shot by a statue, hit by an aura sphere, almost killed by three pokemon, and lost my favorite shirt. I honestly needed a sign. My dream however was a little more than I asked.

_The walls were solid rock and surrounded me like a prison. The walls appeared to have an impression of a needle on every wall. The floor had many painted footprints splattered all around the floor. There was a dim light in the area and no exit. I was stuck inside until I can find a way out. _

_You must awaken it._

"Yes? Awaken what?" I slurred in my sleep. The voice was now disturbing me.

_You must awaken the stone. The Sky Serpent will destroy it._

"Awaken what stone? And what is "it"? I can't read your mind."

_The Sky Serpent will destroy you and the others. You must find them and protect the stone._

"Who are the others? And what's the Sky Serpent? Is it a Pokemon?"

_I can't answer these questions. Just take the stone and wake up._

"Where's the stone and how do I get out of here?"

_A good Point is useless if you don't make the good impression. That best riddle I could come up with for you. I'm not allowed to tell you directly. If you do not solve it, you will not awaken._

"What!"

It was too late, the voice disappeared and I was once again left alone in the prison. I thought about the riddle. It seemed straight forward because it probably was. The point was most likely the needle shaped holes in wall so I began digging in all the holes but only one had a button. Once pressed, rocks fell from the ceiling and were placed on the footprints. I looked at all of the stones and they were all dazzling. There were opals to sandstones all were good looking. There was one though, it was ugly and I knew that that was the stone. Most likely a "Don't judge a book by its cover test." I really disliked those. Since I could sell the other stones when I got back, I put a few in my pocket. I picked up the large ugly stone and began to decide where to place it. I looked around for a footprint to put the rock. I figured impression was footprint because they leave impressions. All the foot prints were the same; you couldn't tell where to put it. There was one spot with no foot print though so I walked over there. The floor began sinking. My foot left a big impression on the floor so I placed the stone in the middle and stepped on it. A bright light then blinded me.

I had woken up and Twilight was already waiting for me. (_AN: There were folding screens in their rooms) _"Get up Zachary we cannot afford to stay here too long." She nagged, but I shooed her off. I had a lot to think about. "ZACHARY GET UP OR I"LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!" she screamed. I came out the bed not wanting her to throw me through the skies like the other two. "You're smart to listen to me. Wait, when did you have a stone necklace?"

"Never mind that I'll tell you later, but Twi… I think we have to save our world."

* * *

**Well That took some time. to write. Everybody is sending Characters and I am honestly trying to fill the Warlord slots in FAST. So I added in two characters from Pizza Monster and Vipergirl02 - Twilight and Addiena, and three little weaklings submitted by Myself. The story is progressing very nicely in my opinion and if you look carefully... CAURES has the same letters as Arceus. I did read all submissions. BLEh nothing left to say so**

**Here are the roles again  
**

**Companions: Twilight Taylor **(Pizza Monster), **Secret,** **Open, Open **(I'm a little tougher on the decisions for this category)

Arvia – Japanese like – All types – Lord Seishiro Hiwatari (Tendou Souji) – Addiena Sky (Vipergirl02)

Geyseron – Japanese like – Water – Lord Tai Ishihara (Zaft Prime) – Open

Scorperia – Japanese like – Poison – Vacant – Open

Pyrona – Japanese like – Fire –Vacant – Open

Simplain – Chinese like – Normal – Vacant – Open – Open

Ivybloom – Chinese like – Grass – Vacant – Open

Carbonoar – Chinese like – Steel – **Taken** – Open – Open

Adreline – Chinese like – Fighting – Bontenmaru Ishida – Open

Insaria – Chinese like – Bug – Vacant – Open

Kinesis – Indian like – Psychic – Vacant – Open

Sinismal – Indian like – Dark – Maybe Taken? – Open (Changed the Name. blackfoot doesn't sound dark and waiting on a reply)

Horroria – Indian like – Ghost – Vacant – Open

Gaia –Middle Eastern like – Ground – Vacant – Open

Paletric – British like – Electric – Vacant – Open

Bouldoria – British like – Rock – Vacant – Open

Aerona – British like – Flying – Vacant – Open

Aritica – British like – Ice – Vacant – Open

Mythmus – British like – Dragon – Bowser Lamperouge – Open

**So That is that and I have a good day.  
**


End file.
